


Veil

by chelseyelric



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: Walter tries to push himself and Lance assures him it's not necessary.
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 28
Kudos: 283





	Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, just a quick little one shot I wrote the other day. Hope you like it!

Walter stood there in front of their shared bed, his bare skin haloed by moonlight. He was turned away from Lance but, just in Walter's posture and the light flush all over his thin body, Lance could tell he was nervous. To his credit, he didn't attempt to cover himself. But, still, he wouldn't turn.

"What're you doin', baby boy?" Lance asked his fiance. He could feel his curiosity and temperature slowly rising. The younger had never been comfortable with showing his body so this was very out of character.

"I was just thinking," he said, his voice small and a bit shaky, "that it's not really fair that I've…" Walter took a deep breath in. "...seen you...naked. But you've never seen me. I'm your fiance and-"

He jumped as he heard Lance push himself off of the bed. Walter wanted, instinctually, to run, to hide. Years of bullying and offhanded comments ringing loudly in his ears. He was so embarrassed and he just-he wasn't ready for this yet. They'd done things together, to be sure, and Walter was already twenty-one but-

A light, even weight spread over his entire body, starting out cool but quickly trapping in his body heat: a bedsheet. Lance had covered him, head to toe, with a bedsheet. The only thing visible of him now was his face which contorted in thinly masked shame, feeling himself a rejected failure. "I-"

Lance wrapped his arms tightly, but not uncomfortably so, around Walter's slight shoulders. From behind, the older pressed gentle, soothing kisses to the covered top of Walter's head, his neck, his temple. He continued to shower Walter with affection and adoration until the younger began to melt into Lance's embrace.

"Look at me." Lance pleaded.

Walter turned hazy, cerulean eyes to meet warm chocolate. "Don't push yourself for me. I need you to understand: I love you. I love everything about you. I love your mind, your body, your huge heart."

Lance let a bit of sheet near Walter's cheek run through his fingers, revealing a few more of Walter's chestnut curls.

"That's why I asked you to marry me. We have our whole lives ahead of us. A whole future of firsts and lasts and in betweens. We don't need to rush anything. I'm not going anywhere."

A few tears escaped the corners of Walter's eyes, landing on and darkening the sheet beneath his chin as he smiled.

He drew the sheet in tighter, paused, and took another breath. "Well, since I have my veil on, and you just said some absolutely wonderful vows, should we practice our wedding kiss instead?"

Now that Lance thought of it, Walter did look like a blushing bride, so beautiful and still bathed in moonlight. He pressed his lips chastly to Walter's trying to take the younger's request for a "wedding kiss" seriously but it only made Walter laugh.

"Is it inappropriate for my husband to slip me some tongue at the alter?" he giggled, seeming much more himself.

With a deep laugh of his own, Lance scooped up his future "bride" and carried him to bed, intent to kiss him properly.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Be sure to let me know :)


End file.
